Let's Take the Vow
by BvbBotdfluverr
Summary: Uh, I'm really bad at summarys so all you need to know is that this story is about BLACK VEIL BRIDES! Yay... ha read it and review, cause your awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm new here and this is my very first fanfiction! I honor of one of my favorite bands of time! If any members of the Black Veil Brides band reads this, just know that your sexy, and AMAZING! haha**

* * *

Zoey POV:

Come on! Don't expect me to carry all of these bags myself! Get your lazy butt up and help!" I yelled at my best friend in the entire world. She smirked at me as I looked over. She had her own bags she was carrying, her arms full.

"You were saying..?" she huffed, trying to load the car. I laughed at her expression and heaved my own bags to the car as well. It was late at night, about 11pm or so, and we were preparing ourselves for a long trip to Warped Tour. We were so excited, getting to meet all our favorite bands. Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Blood on the Dance Floor, and Falling in Reverse were the bands we were looking forward to. As if my best friend read my mind, she squealed in excitement.

"OMG, ZOEY! I can't wait anymore! I just can't! I'm going to explode with excitement and then you'll have to clean me off the walls!" my bestie, Lucy whined, pouting in the process. She finished loading her bags and sat on the grass, looking up at me with a cheesy grin, showing teeth and all.

"Stop being such a baby, I'm excited too, but I'm controlling it. Just help me with these last few bag and we can leave. If we get there early, we may be able to hang out with some awesome people." I laughed at the latter part, but mostly about Lucy's sudden reaction. She jumped up and ran to me, grabbing a few bags, then she ran to the car trunk, placing the bags in as carefully as she could while being in a hurry. She repeated this until every bag was in its place as we checked off everything to make sure we didn't forget anything, we loaded in my black mustang. This was my dream car in the entire world, and I was able to call this all mine. It was sleek and shiny, yet durable and reliable. I had a couple of BVB tattoos painted in on each side of the car. It was simple, yet striking. It had the simple silver BVB logo, and I paid a pretty penny for it. It was worth it, though.

"ZOEY, GET IN THE FREAKING CAR ALREADY!" Lucy was in, bouncing up and down in the front leather seat, shaking the car. She scowled at me as I ran over to the driver's side, keys ready. I opened the door and hopped in, sticking the keys in the ignition. I started my mustang, smiling with pride as I heard it purr. I reached in my bag pulling out my MP3 and its cord that plugged into the dashboard. I fiddled with it, trying to put each end in its proper hole. Lucy got tired on waiting on me and grabbed the contents in my hand.

"You drive, I figure this out. I honestly can't wait any longer staying still, we need to be moving!" she quickly plugged in my MP3 and turned it on. She looked for a good song as I backed out of my driveway and headed in the direction my GPS told me. She started playing the song, "New Religion" by Black Veil Brides, and not before long, we were screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs. Music played the entire time driving to our hotel we were staying at while Warped Tour was going on.

Each mile we got closer to Warped, my excitement grew and grew. I was wiggling in my seat as Lucy bounced uncontrollably. Not before long, we were checking in at our reasonable priced hotel. We tried to attempt to help our luggage carrier, but he shooed us away, smiling

"No, no, such lovely ladies shouldn't do a man's job! Just go to your room and I'll be there with everything here." he gestured to our bags. I gave a look as he called as lovely ladies but was nice enough I didn't say anything. We walked to the elevator and pushed the button that would take us to our level, which was the 3rd floor, with a great view.

"Zoey, thanks…a lot. You made my dreams come true. I may be overreacting, but, no one has done this for me before. You're the best." Lucy said on our elevator ride with sincerity in her eyes. As she told me this, I teared up. I turned to her and gathered her in a tight hug.

"Lucy, I honestly couldn't find a greater pleasure than making my best friend's dreams come true." I heard the elevator door open so I backed away to walk out and find our room. I wiped away my tears that threatened to overflow and ruin my eyeliner. I glanced up and nearly died. I nudged Lucy's arm and she looked my way. She clutched my arm, digging her nails in my flesh. My eyes were glued on the man in front of us, but I knew Lucy's eyes were popping out of her head. The elevator doors started to close so the man jumped inside before they closed completely.

"H-H-hi C.C, nice elevator, isn't it?" I spazzed out. I mentally smacked myself for being such a fan girl. He looked down at me and smirked. His beautiful brown eyes boring into mine.

"Yes, it's a smooth ride and the walls are so shiny." he said with mock seriousness. He laughed a little as I got control of my fan girl-ism.

"Haha, sorry about that, I wasn't expecting to see you until later tomorrow." I said smiling. I tore Lucy's hand off my arm and held out my own hand. He took it, but then pulled me in for a hug as the elevator door opened on the main floor.

"Hey C.C! Who ya hugging there? Found yourself a girl, have ya?" Ashley yelled running over to us. I blushed and tried to back away but C.C just laughed and moved with me.

"No Ash, I found a couple of cute fans." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So are you beautiful boys are staying at this hotel?" Lucy asked, apparently gaining her cool. She helped me get out of C.C's hug and I noticed her smiling, her snake bites standing out.

"Boys!? I think not! We are… MEN!" C.C posed, showing his arm muscles, which were impressive. I laughed at C.C's hyper-ness and looked over to see the other band members, Jake, Jinxx, and Andy, walking over, noticing the we were making when all of a sudden,

" _You always want the one that you can't have,_

_Cuz love isn't always fair._

_You are the best romance I've never had,_

_Cuz love isn't always fair!"_

My cell ring tone went off, scaring me half to death. I blushed as I tried to get my phone out of my back pocket I heard the guys laugh as I looked at my screen. My alarm went off, telling me to start getting ready for Asking Alexandria. I quickly turned it off, avoiding Black Veil Brides' eyes.

"Lucy, we need to start getting ready." I looked over to her and waved my phone. The guys piled in the elevator as I spoke, and C.C pushed against me from behind, trying to make more room. I noticed Lucy in Ashley's arms, and she looked like she was in heaven. Andy pushed the 3rd floor button and asked what floor we were on. I grinned like a fool when I told him same floor.

"Seriously? Then we can PAR-TAY!" C.C grabbed my wrists and started wiggling my arms above my head, making me dance. He wiggled his hips and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your such a goofball, C.C, its so cute!" I laughed, flirting only a tiny bit. The elevator doors opened up and I quickly pulled C.C out of the elevator with me, not wanting to ride the elevator any longer. I noticed the man from earlier our bags. He was waiting on us to unlock the room. C.C let go of my wrists and I walked over to him and unlocked the door. As Lucy and I waited for the man to unload our bags and leave, we turned our attention back to BVB. Andy was talking to Ashley about songs and Jake and Jinxx were already in their room. C.C was leaning against his door, I assumed, looking at me. When I caught him staring at me, he looked away. I was about to say something when the man with our bags finished his work and stood in front of me.

"My most beautiful maiden, your room awaits." I mentally rolled my eyes. I felt C.C's gaze on me and I instantly knew he was listening.

"Umm, thanks. Here's a tip for your work." I started to fish for my wallet when the man caught my arm, stopping me.

"No, I don't want money, my beautiful Goddess, I want to take you out on a date." he smiled a crooked smile. His hand started to travel up my arm. I grew very uneasy and he made me nervous.

"I'm a lesbian!" I said way too loud. I panicked and that was the only lie I blurted out. The man took his hand off me and walked away, saying nothing. I looked up to see 3 guys staring at me. Andy was shocked, Ashley was silently laughing, doubled over, and C.C looked disappointed.

"I…Uh…Umm…Lucy, lets get out of these sweats, and get ready." I blushed as I grabbed Lucy's arm and ran into our room. I quickly shut the door and I felt so stupid. I slid down with my back against the door and hugged my knees. Lucy sat beside me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You ok babe?" she whispered. Her voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, just go ahead and get ready. I'll stay here." I said, nudging her towards the bathroom. She shrugged and got up, finding her clothes and headed to the bathroom. As she turned on the water to the shower, I got a good look at where we'll be staying.

The room was pretty big. The living room had 2 couches and a love seat, all the same color red. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and it was huge. The walls and carpets were the same color of white, making the furniture stand out. There were 3 doors, 2 of them open. The closed door led to the bathroom, which was occupied by Lucy. I supposed the 2 open doors led to the bedrooms. I got up and stretched out my stiff legs. I claimed the bedroom to the right, for it had a bed with black and red sheets. I laid my bags on the bed and gathered my outfit and makeup. Lucy knocked on my door, making me jump.

"Jeesh girl, you need a long, hot, shower. I'll dress in my room." she smiled, moving out of the way as I headed in to the bathroom. I mumbled my thanks and locked myself in the steamy bathroom.

The bathroom was surprisingly simple. It had a walk in shower with see-through glass walls, a toilet in the corner, a long sink, and a huge whirlpool bathtub. The color scheme was a boring red and white tiling. If I had chosen the color scheme, I would have chosen different shades of reds and blues. No boring colors like white or gray.

I undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water helped my nerves and I relaxed. I cleaned my shoulder-length hair. It had black, red, and blue mixed in and it looked amazing, in my opinion. After cleaning my 5'8" tall body, I stepped out and dried off. I put on my black camisole and then my white Asking Alexandria t-shirt that I cut up. It was ripped along the sides, showing off my skinny tummy. I had a few rips on the back, making it look so sick. My bra helped my cleavage show just enough to make me look playful. I threw on my lacey black underwear and then my red, ripped, skinny jeans. Then the finishing touch to my sexy-as-hell outfit was my worn out converse shoes. Spinning around to check my outfit in front of a full body length mirror. I started on my hair and makeup. I quickly brushed my hair, then straightened it. My hair was silky smooth so I lay it flat. I let my hair cover my left eye. I put a thick line of eyeliner on and added a deep shade of red to my lips. I put on BVB, BOTDF, and AA bracelets and touched up on my black fingernail polish.

Just as I was finishing up I heard a knock on the door and Lucy call my name.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Id\ don't know if anyone is reading this other than InnocentAmy, but i uploaded another chapter! Sorry it's so short, but i ran out of ideas and thought this could just be a filler. I have big plans for the up-coming chapters so.. PLEASE READ! haha. Anyway, review and enjoy (hopefully)**

**P.S Thank you InnocentAmy for my first review, hope i keep ya hooked :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**C.C POV**

"Bro, you got it, and by the looks of it, ya got it BAD." Jake told me. He didn't have to, I already knew. _Zoey_… her name was beautiful. It rang through my head like Jinxx's killer violin. (Damn, he could make anything rock & roll, something I loved about him.) Her laugh and smile was breath-taking. I really was truly disappointed when she said she was a lesbian. I think my heart broke with those words.

"I don't really think Zoey's a lesbian. She probably just said that to get rid of that creepy guy." Jinxx spoke up, he had been texting Sammi and quietly listening. He put away his phone and leaned forward in his chair.

"Seriously? You think so! Thanks so much!" I squealed, a ton of nerves left and I regained hope.

"No problem buddy, that's what bro's are for!" Jinxx chuckled. His phone vibrated and he went back to his texting his beloved Sammi. God, I wish I could have a girl like that. Sure, random chicks are fine a night or two, but I want someone to be loyal to, and someone to be loyal to me.

" C.C, come back to us now, bro" Andy walked in patting his hand on my back, making little "thud" noises, and interrupting me from my thoughts.

"I say we go to Zoey and go with her and her friend to see Asking Alexandria. Then take them to dinner. It wont be like a date, cause we'll be tagging along, so Zoey wont feel awkward." Andy proposed. My heart fluttered at the thought of being with Zoey. I would love to take her and her friend out to have a good time. It's even double awesome that my bro's want to come along, this is freaking awesome! No one is more awesome than them.

"That would be great! You guys would do that for me? Eeeeee!" I squealed, getting super hyper. Jinxx laughed as Andy playfully covered his ears with his hands, his face was twisted in mock disgust. Jake walked in with a hotdog in both hands, both of which had bites taken out.

"Muaf FWA waytmwa cogthab zojkyhgs." Jake with his mouth full of food, talking incoherently. We all just stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. He stared back at us, chewing frantically. Ashley walked in and after one look, he started laughing his butt off looking at our expressions. He walked behind Jake, pounding his back, causing him to choke a little. Jake looked at Ashley with a death glare and coughed, but finished chewing and swallowed the remaining food.

"I said, I already made plans, sorry bro, can't cancel." Jake shot me an apologetic look and then took a few bites out of his hotdogs. I shrugged, instantly forgiving him.

" That's ok dude, got a girl you hooking up with?" I asked with a wink. Jake blushed a bright red and furiously shook his head "no". We all laughed at his reaction, knowing that's what he exactly tended to do. It's fine by me, Jake needs some female love, he deserves the best, and this girl may give him that.

"Aww, Jakey's blushing! Your so going to meet a girl! Hope it works out Arm Pitts!" Andy spoke up, giving Jake a new nickname. Jake glared at Andy and made some hand gestures that I wont go into detail about. Andy made a "backing-off" gesture as Jake walked away.

"Okay, where are we going?" Ashley asked, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Well, C.C wants to be with the cute girl we met in the elevator and you and me are tagging along cause he's nervous and its so cute!" Andy gushes, saying all of that in one breath. I caught the last part of what he said and punched him in the gut. I ran away quickly, going straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Andy started pounding on the door and kept yelling," Come out and fight me like a real man!" I ignored the pounding and just hollered," I'm getting ready to see Zoey, make sure you guys are ready when I get done!" I giggled. I started undressing and pulled out my clothes that I planned to wear for tonight's show. I knew I had to be quick, but when I took a hesitant sniff under my arms, I just about died. I started the shower and stepped inside. It was boiling hot, but it relaxed my muscles and allowed me to actually think about what I was going to say. I would tell her she's beautiful, no… I would tell her… UGH! I started to feel my muscles to tense up again, so I just decided to think of something when I saw her. I quickly washed up and smelled better. I stepped out grabbing a towel and dried off. I worked from the top to the bottom. I stood there, in front of the mirror, completely naked. I grabbed my makeup and started on my war paint marks. After doing my own makeup for years, I was a pro and got done in no time. Quickly putting on deodorant, I then put on a simple black t-shirt that hugged my muscles, girls seem to like it, and I'm aiming to please Zoey. I threw on underwear and then my black skinnies. Next followed my black army boots, after those were laced up and tied, I looked quickly in the mirror. _I look badass_, I thought to myself, hoping Zoey would like how I looked as well. Unlocking the door, I ran out of the bathroom.

"Guys, let's GO! I want to get there NOW!" I yelled, running to the front door of our suite. I swiftly grabbed my leather jacket I loved so much and put my hand on the door knob. I looked back and saw Andy and Ashley smirking at me as they ran to catch up. I ignored their facial expressions and turned the knob. I jogged the little space there was between my door and Zoey's quickly and knocked on the door. I heard someone walking to the door, and in a few seconds the door opened. I saw Zoey's friend smirk and called Zoey's name. I saw a door open up and Zoey came into my view, nearly stopping my heart with her beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy WOW! Chapter 3! It's here, sorry its late, had writer's block when it came to the end. Wasn't sure how to leave off. AND! To make up for the short chapter 2, i made this chapter SO VERY LONG! at least, in my opinion its long lol. enjoy (Hopefully)**

* * *

**Chapter 3!**

**Zoey's POV**

I walked into the living room and I saw C.C watching me with a cute smile. I blushed but continued walking towards him. I looked over his body, taking in his changed outfit and smiled timidly. C.C, in response, smiled bigger. I walked around the red loveseat and, being the klutz I am, tripped over my foot and landed on my face. I blushed a deep shade of red and started to get up when I saw a hand in front of my face. I took the hand and looked up into gentle brown eyes that belonged to C.C.

"Hehe, you fell." he tried not to laugh, but he couldn't stop the smile.

"No I didn't. the floor looked like it needed a hug." I shot back, mentally smacking myself for being stupid.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Zoey. May I have a hug as well?" He pulled me up and wrapped his long arms around me without waiting for my response. I heard an "aww" beside me and I tried to wiggle out of his warm arms. He chuckled softly and let go, unwillingly.

"Andy! Ashley! Whatcha doing here?" I asked, happy I get to meet members of BVB again.

"Well, C.C wanted to know if we can tag along to go see Asking Alexandria. With you guys." Andy spoke up, and Ashley smiled.

"Hah! This is awesome! Say yes, Zoey, SAY YES!" Lucy squealed in a high pitch voice.

"Woman! Indoor voices!" I yelled at her a little loudly. She smirked at my own volume and pushed her boobs up and stuck out her butt. A total playboy pose.

"Thanks for noticing!" she winked at me. Ashley was looking at her butt, not even trying to hide it, and nodded his head in approval. Andy modestly looked away, turning his attention to a painting on the wall.

"Hey, stop giving the Purdy Perv a show." I laughed and C.C joined in. Andy just rolled his eyes and smiled. Ashley shrugged, not offended by the nickname. Lucy shrugged and straightened out. She sat on the couch to put on her own converse. While she did that, I left C.C, Andy, and Ashley with a " be right back" and walked to my temporary room. I grabbed my phone, putting it on silent, and stuck it in my back pocket. I grabbed the backstage passes for Lucy's surprise present, then ran out of the room.

"Ok, Lu-Lu, stick this around your neck and don't scream." I threw her the pass and she caught it. Her eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what's this? How…when… Eeeee!" she screamed, against my wishes. I rolled my eyes.

"Its your anniversary present! On this day, 5 years ago, we met at a backstage meet and greet for Blood on the Dance Floor!" I informed a hyper-ventilating Lucy.

"AND," I said giving her the other pass," Your cousin is coming with you!" She got up with tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"I…err…did I do something wrong?" I asked, not good with dealing with other people's emotions. She smacked the back of my head and smiled.

"Silly! This is the best thing ya could have done for me! I just wish I had known you were doing this so I could return the favor!" Lucy let go of me and carefully wiped away her tears, making sure her makeup didn't smear.

"Anyway, LETS GO!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed confused Andy and Ashley's hand and pulled them out of the door. C.C offered his hand, so I took it. It was just a friendly gesture, right? We walked out, slowly following Lucy.

"Be careful! Don't rip their arms off!" I called after them, laughing and swinging C.C's and my hands/ we made our way to the parking lot and C.C wanted to take my car, due to the fact their big tour bus would attract a lot of attention. I agreed, so I lead him to the location of my car. As the guys and Lucy came into view, I saw them inspecting my car.

"My god, that yours?" C.C asked, letting go of my hand and joining his fellow band members.

"I don't think a fan has ever done this!" Andy gestured to the BVB logo on the sides.

"And it's a sweet ride!" Ashley added. I agreed with them, extremely happy that one of my all time favorite bands liked, and approved, my car.

"Ok, I thought about it, and, I think Luck, Andy, and Ashley should ride in the back. C.C riding shot-gun. Any objections?" I asked, but then added," Oh, and thanks. I like to think of myself a hardcore fan." I winked at them. They told me there was no objections and so we all got into the car. They made a few comments about the car's interior about how nice it was.

"Jeesh, you guys act like you've never seen a car before." I laughed.

"No, its just you're a girl and you have a car that fit's a guy." C.C said. By now we were on the highway and I increased speed with what he said.

"Just because I'm a freaking girl?! What the hell is that supposed to mean!? You don't think girls can do things and have things that guys do and have?" I growled, losing my temper. The car was silent and no one said anything. I slowed down the car until I was driving in the speed range, and that's when C.C spoke up.

" No, not at all. I believe girls can be just as equal to guys. I…I would know." he defended himself. I instantly felt like an idiot.

"Oh my… I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I lose my temper way too easily sometimes." I spoke quietly, showing them I'm calm. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked into the rearview mirror.

"It's ok Cutie! I forgive ya!" Ashley winked and I laughed at his pervy-ness. I looked over at C.C, he had a forced smile on his face. He looked at me and before I could ask him what's wrong, he leaned forward and turned on the radio. It was still hooked up to my MP3 so "Never Give In" started blasting through the stereos.

"Dude, nice song choice!" Andy yelled over the music. I laughed and changed the song to "Not the American Average" by Asking Alexandria. I winked at C.C and listened to the song.

"_1! 2! 3! 4! Come on baby, keep it down! _

_Honey hush your lips!" _

I looked back and Lucy started to head banging so Andy and Ashley joined in. C.C started air drumming to the song and I laughed some more.

"Damn, C.C, you keep proving you're a freaking drum GOD!" I yelled at him. He grinned and air drummed harder. I pulled into the right road that would take us to where Warped was being held and slowed down. Getting there early, I didn't have too look hard for a parking spot.

"Zoey, are you coming with me to backstage?" Lucy asked.

"No, Lu-Lu, I don't feel like getting hit on by Ben. I'll just explore and hopefully run into BOTDF." I told her. She shook her head and smiled. I turned the car off and unlocked the doors. Andy, Ashley, and Lucy got out and she ran off looking for her cousin.

"We'll go with her." Ashley told me and they ran after the crazy Lucy. C.C looked at me then got out. He ran around the front of the car and then opened my door for me.

"Why, thank you young sir!" I said in an awful country accent. He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Where to ma'am?" He copied my accent. I physically cringed.

"I'm too young to be called ma'am!" I whined and stomped my foot like a child. He laughed and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"C.C why?" I asked. Confusion clouded his eyes.

"Why what?" He countered.

"Why me? You can have any other girl you want. Why settle for someone for me? I'm nothing special compared to you." I sadly admitted. He shook his head and let go of my hand. He stopped walking and turned to face me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and hugged me.

"Zoey, you are special. I look at other girls and nothing happens, but when I looked at you, something amazing happened. You stand out." I laughed into his chest, feeling better.

"That's super cheesy C.C." he pulled me away and smirked. He wrapped his arm around my waist and then resumed walking. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday evening.

"Hey C.C, do you know where any restaurants are at? I'm famished." my stomach growling louder, confirming what I said.

"Yea, there's a McDonalds a little ways away. Over there." he pointed in the direction of the yellow arch.

"Race ya!" I started running towards the fast food place. C.C quickly caught on and caught up to me then passed me

**(Time Skip)**

"…Meanie…"I huffed, trying to catch my breath. I was bent over and my hands were on my knees. He laughed.

"Ya asked for it Zo!" he rubbed my back. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought the guy was supposed to let the girl win on dates." I watched his face as shock set in.

"So, this is a date?" he asked me, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Uh, I thought it was, but it doesn't have to be." I responded.

"Well, I would like it to be." C.C smiled, looking into my eyes, making my mind go blank.

"I…err…I-I would like it to be a date too." I blushed.

"Well then," he opened the restaurant door for me," This is going to be the best date of your entire life!" he told me, his hyper-ness showing. We walked in and ordered food. When I started to pay, he stopped me, bring out his own wallet.

"Guys pay the bill on dates." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and picked a table for 2, in the back. As I waited for him to finish paying and bring the food, I brought out my phone. My twitter notifications were off the chart. I had no idea why. Not bothering to read my twitter, I checked my text messages. The first 5 messages were about how awesome Ben was and she and her cousin thanked me, blah, blah, blah. The last 2 involved a picture that was taken, like, 10 minutes ago while we walked to McDonalds. It was me with C.C, his arm around my waist and our faces were close together. The next text Lucy said:

_OMG Girl! U guys R sooo cute! Twitter fans are calling you guy the CZ couple! Ha! I. Want. Details!_

I just stared at my phone, too much in shock. C.C walked over and set the food down on the table. He must have noticed my face because he asked,

"Are you ok?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"We are now the CZ couple." I said, showing him the picture.

"Aww, were so cute!" he laughed and set the phone down to give me my snack wrap.

"Thanks…_Babe_." I emphasized the word' babe'.

"No problem, beautiful." he smiled, playing along.

"So, this doesn't create a problem?" I asked.

"Not for me, I kinda like the sound of the "CZ" couple." he looked at me, waiting for my response. I had to think about this. Me, dating someone as amazing as C.C, I couldn't wrap my head around it. So I thought of something.

"How about a trail and error thing?" I suggested. He seemed happy I wanted to try things out, so he nodded his head in agreement, his mouth full of food. We continued to eat until I got full and gave him the rest of my wrap. He looked at me like I had 3 eyes.

"I thought you were hungry." he took my wrap and finished it in one bite.

"Haha! Yeah, I was, but I'm not a bottomless pit like some people!" I laughed as I leaned over and tapped his nose with my index finger.

"Was that a really nice way of telling me that I eat like a pig?" he asked, amused.

"No, guys just normally eat more." I told him with a "Duh!" expression on my face. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something. Uh… earlier you said you were a…" he waved his hand," is that true?" he looked down, embarrassed.

"Hehe, your so cute! And, no, I'm not. I just panicked and that came out. That guy made me feel uncomfortable. And, another thing, if I really was… that, then I wouldn't to date you, C.C" I pointed out. I laughed as he face palmed, he really was cute and he made me smile a lot. This could really work after all. He got up and threw away the trash, so I got up as well.

"Uh oh! Forgot the time! We've nearly missed AA!"I panicked yet again. I really wanted to see them perform. C.C and I ran out the door, and, being as slow as I am, it took me longer. C.C simply picked up and he ran with me on his back. He ran the entire way, and he never once acted like I was heavy. He made everything look easy. We made the end of the show as AA played the last verse of "Breathless". C.C let me down and tried to catch his breath. He glanced at me with a sad look on his face.

"Aww, C.C! Don't be sad! You tried your best, thank you." I smiled as I hugged him, rubbing his back. He returned the hug but pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"Your good with the whole guy thing." I told him, not sure how he would take it. He surprised me.

"Being a guy suits me better. I'm happy with myself. If I wasn't a guy, I wouldn't have a chance with you." he looked into my eyes. He. Was. Amazing!

"OMG! OMG! CZ! Sign my phone! Sign my CD! Sign my belly!" screamed every girl that was around us. Flashes of light went off every second, blinding me. C.C, being used to it, gave me a pair of sunglasses. I gratefully took them and instantly saw better. After about 45 minutes of both C.C and _Me_ signing random stuff, only one person remained. She came up to me and reached for a hug. I hugged her back, being nice, and she smiled. Her smiled then turned into a death glare. She lined up her arm and hit me hard in the head before C.C or I could react. I blacked out with the final words,

"You don't belong with him. You don't deserve him!"

* * *

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! Wonder what's going to happen next? Well, review and I'll post a new chapter ASAP! I'm kind of wondering where I'm going to take this, but I'll figure something out, and it'll be good. I hope lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! **_**Yay! Haha!**_

**C.C's POV**

* * *

Everything thing happened in slow motion. The huge group of fans and that last girl who hit my beautiful Zoey. I saw everything and I still don't believe it. I saw that crazy chick line up to hit her and I thought it was a dream. I was so stupid not to stop that hit, and now my Zoey has been in the hospital for 2 hours, unconscious.

"For the last time, how could you have known she was gonna get hit! Now stop sulking! We have a show to do." Jake told me. It just didn't feel right to leave her all alone. What if she woke up? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left her all alone?

"Think about this later, we understand what your going through, but just do one more show and you can stay with her until she wakes up, ok? Deal?"

I nodded my head, "Deal."

**(Time Skip)**

After the show, I got in my own car and drove to the hospital. I didn't want to party with the guys or get drunk, I wanted to be with Zoey. I speeded through the city, disobeying a couple of traffic laws, but I wasn't pulled over. I got there in 10 minutes, but it wasn't fast enough. I ran through the doors of the hospital and checked in. A nurse actually asked if I was alright, so I guess I should calm down. I took a deep breath and released it slowly. Then I walked into a room that was buried in flowers. Everywhere I looked, there were flowers! On the tables, the shelves, on her nightstand, even on the floor! I read a couple of notes that were attached to the flowers and they were all from twitter followers. I was shocked, I didn't have any idea that people could care so much about my little Zoey. I looked at her, her head wrapped in bandages to cover the wound she made when her head in the concrete. One side was bruised and I winced from the memories that resurfaced. I started to walk over to her, when something caught my eye. In the corner of the room, there was a single rose on a table. This rose wasn't like the others, it was dried up, and dead. A withered rose with a note attached to it. Addressed to me, it read;

_I regret nothing! I hope she never wakes up. She doesn't deserve you C.C, you deserve more than that fag can give you. Go out with me! Marry me! Have kids with me! I can make you happy, where that (__**referring to Zoey **__) thing will only bring you sadness._

_~ Your ONLY love xoxoxox_

I just stared at the letter. No words can describe how much this upset me. I crumbled up the withered rose and threw it away, along with the letter. She couldn't see this! She would get hurt, and maybe scared. Looking back at Zoey, she looked so weak, so vulnerable. I sat in the chair next to her and took her hand. I looked at our clasped hands and then I looked at her face. I brought my head down and for the first time in a long time, I cried.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I looked up at the sun and I closed my eyes to bask in the warmth it gave off. I spun around and opened my eyes to see I was standing in a field, the grass wasn't cut and there wasn't any buildings around. I continued to spin around until someone caught my attention. I slowly walked over to this woman, who was smiling at me. She had long, honey-colored, hair, and it danced so beautifully in the wind. The woman's eyes were an emerald green, and they lit up when she smiled bigger. She had laugh lines and ivory smooth skin. Her lips were full and a light shade of pink. She was short, maybe 5"5', but she was beautiful. She wore a white dress that complimented her hourglass figure, and she wore a cross necklace upon her neck.

"Hi mom." my voice broke as I stopped in front of her, then I through myself in her arms. She hugged me back, and I cried. She was so warm, so alive, it was wrong she had to be cold and dead, in the ground.

"Hi sweetie, I've been watching you, and I'm so proud of my baby girl." her voice was tender and gentle. She rubbed my back in circles, waiting until I stopped sobbing on her shoulder.

"I missed you mommy." I let go and wiped away my tears. I gave her a timid smile when I called her 'mommy'. She smiled but then it disappeared, and the sky grew dark.

"My dear Zoey, you have found a great thing in your life, but with great things, come dark consequences. It's the way of life, child. Dark times are ahead, but you must stay strong, and follow your heart. You will never be wrong if you truly do as I asked. May you succeed, I will be with you, but only in here." she touched my heart, and then I fell into darkness.

I woke up, fighting tears. I remember the dream as clearly as I can see my surroundings. Speaking of which, where was I?

There was bright lights and everything was white. Except the flowers. There was a million flowers, all different colors. I looked around and then my eyes saw C.C. He was holding my hand, with his face laying in the bed. He was all hunched over and it looked extremely uncomfortable. I gently squeezed his hand and he stirred in his sleep.

"Zoey?" he asked, not fully awake yet.

"Yea, C.C, its me. Wake up, you don't look very comfortable." I squeezed his hand again and his head shot up.

"Zoey! Are you ok? How do you feel?" he asked. I smiled and pulled on his arm, signaling for him to join me in the hospital bed. He raised an eyebrow, but he joined me when I pulled again.

"I'm fine, C.C, but… are you ok? Were you…crying?" I looked at his war paint and eye makeup smudged down his face. He looked away.

"Nah, me? Your trippin'" he replied, whispering,

"Since when do you say 'trippin''? C.C, I'm ok, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take a hit, or so I thought." I joked, but when he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, I grew serious.

"I was so worried, Zo, I didn't want to leave you, but I had the show to do. Then I came here and…and…" he started crying again. THE C.C, crying? It wasn't right, he was strong and he could do anything. He shouldn't be crying.

"Shh, C.C, its ok. I'm ok. Don't cry, please? For me, I don't like seeing you cry, your too strong to cry." I held him with his head on my chest. I rubbed his back and soothed him, calming him down. He slowly calmed down and stop crying.

"I'm sorry for not stopping that hit, I shouldn't have let you get hurt." he yawned, making me chuckle.

"Oh, C.C, you look tired, love. Why don't you sleep a little bit more. I'll join ya, I'm still tired." I shrugged, getting hit took a lot out of a person.

"Yea, I could use more sleep. Need me to get up?" he asked, looking up at me.

"No, your comfy. Never spooned before, am curious to how it feels." I winked at him. He laughed and got up long enough to pull back the covers and take off his boots. He got back in bed and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe and warm and C.C quickly fell asleep. Truth be told, I wasn't really tired at all, I had questions that I wanted answered, but C.C looked exhausted. He looked so sad, and I didn't want him worrying. My head started hurting really bad to the point it started to make me cry. Tears silently rolled down my face as I thought to myself, "_I guess thinking is out of the question." _I carefully reached over to hit the call nurse button, not disturbing the man beside me. He only snored softly and snuggled into me. "_Aww_" I thought to myself, waiting on the nurse to get to my room. I didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, good, your awa-…"

"Shhhhhhhh!" I interrupted her, gesturing to C.C sleeping next to me. Her eyes got wide and a look of disapproval spread on her face.

"He is not a patient, and only one person in a bed!" she whispered harshly, moving to wake him up.

"Look lady, I don't care about your policies and your rules. He is tired, and worried about me, he needs his sleep. The only reason I need you is that my head hurts really bad." I shot back. Her eyes grew wide again, probably just now noticing the tears rolling down my face.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… I. Yes, right away, please forgive me, miss. I have to get the doctor, and I'll tell him to be quick and not disturb you or that man." She left and quickly shut the door. The pain was getting pretty unbearable and my vision started to blur. All I could focus on was the growing pain and my eyes going in and out of focus. I didn't realize I was screaming in pain until C.C was in front of my face trying to calm me down. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I saw his mouth form words. Tears were pouring down my face and I noticed several doctors or nurses rush in and Help C.C stop my thrashing. They forced my to lay down and they stuck a needle in in right arm and I almost lost consciousness. I wished I had, but this pain is keeping me awake. My hearing came back in and I could hear panicked voices.

"C.C! Calm down, bro!"

"Oh my god… Zoey!" "Out! All you people out! We need to perform emergency surgery. We over-looked her brain hemorrhage. She has all the symptoms, and if we don't get you out and perform surgery, she, well, she might die…." and I lost all consciousness and fell into darkness stricken with fear.

* * *

**C.C's POV**

I was sleeping so peacefully beside my beautiful Zoey, her scent surrounding me in luxurious ecstasy. I snuggled close to her when she moved, and thought I heard voices. One was unknown, but the other was of my sweet Zoey. Her voice mixed with my dreams and I was completely comfortable. Someone started screaming and my eyes popped open and I saw Zoey with tears running down her cheeks. She was holding her head with her hands and kicking her legs. For about 3 seconds I laid there, frozen in fear, until my brain connected to my body. I jumped up and ran around the bed, and pushed the "Call Nurse" button multiple times. I then turned my attention to Zoey crying out in pain. I tried to sooth her, and tried to hold down her legs. I heard the door burst open behind me and my band mates came in. I didn't realize I was silently crying until Jinxx said,

"C.C! Calm down bro!"

"Oh my god…Zoey!" whispered Zoey's friend.

I heard others rush in and this deep man's voice ordering us to get out.

"Out! All you people out! We need to perform emergency surgery. We over-looked her brain hemorrhage. She has all the symptoms, and if we don't get you out and perform surgery, she, well, she might die…." the man pulled me away from the bed and I was pushed out the room. When the door closed in my face, the doctor's words finally sank in. I fell to my knees and stopped holding back my tears. I et everything come out in front of my band members, in front of Zoey's friend, even in front of strangers. I sobbed loudly for what seemed like a long time, until I was all teared out. The entire time, Andy rubbed my back and Jake kept giving me tissues. They didn't make fun of me, or tease me for being weak. They understood my pain and was silently suffering with me. I finally got done and stood up. I noticed Ashley and Jinxx comforting Zoey's friend, what's her name again? Luffy? Lucky? Lucy? Lucy! They were comforting Zoey's friend Lucy. I wordlessly walked towards the exit, needing some air badly. I needed out of these white walls and bright lighted ceilings. I noticed Andy following me, but I let him. I needed to tell him something, and he may know what to do. We walked out of the building and the cold air of New York City hit me in the face. It stung only where my tears left moisture, but it felt nice, and it brought me back to reality. As soon as the front doors closed I told Andy everything. I told him what happened at the concert, what happened when I first got to her room and that note I found.

"Andy, I'm afraid now. I'm afraid Zoey might be in danger. I don't know what to do, I need to stay with her, but I need to do the concerts as well. Andy, help me out here! I-I-I need your help, some answers, and a stiff drink." I told him in one breath. With every word I spoke, the little more dizzier I felt. I refused to faint like a little girl, because I needed to be there for my girl. I also needed to hear what Andy had to say.

"Christian Coma, you need to breath, I have your answers, I will not allow you to drink right now. It's a sober moment. Understand?" I shook my head yes.

"Ok, C.C, this is what's going to happen. The note stays between us. Its easy, just bring Zoey along with us on tour. I'm sure she'll want to come, even though we are crazy. And she'll be safe with us, she always have you or me with her. If she asks why just tell her you really like her company and then suggest to do something to distract her." As Andy told me this plan, everything fell into place. All my questions were answered, and every doubt left me. I actually smiled.

"Andy, you are the best friend this guy can have!" I yelled and hugged him, I even picked him up and swung him around. He laughed and thumped my back.

"Put me down you weirdo." he smirked.

"Weirdo? Come on man, is that the best you can do? Lets get back in there and cheer Zoey on. Give her our silent support." we walked back into the hospital and met up with the guys. Jake walked up and brought me into a side bro hug.

"You ok now brother from another mother?" he asked, sincerely.

"Yeah, but I gotta question for all of you guys." once I got each and every one's attention I continued.

"How do you feel about Zoey, and even Lucy if she wants too, join us on tour?" I held my breath, crossing my fingers.

"If it makes you happy, and you stay as quiet as you can during sex, then I'm in." Jinxx smirked, knowing me all too well.

"Dude, I'm game." Jake said looking at Lucy and winking. She blushed in return and smiled back.

"You know my answer, I was the one who thought of this amazing idea." Andy said, bragging about himself. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"YEAH! Let's do this! I'm always on board when it comes to gaining a few hot babes!" Ashley said, letting his perv-y nature come out.

"Dude, stay away from my Zoey, she is off limits!" I told him crossly.

"Ohhhh! C.C marked his territory! Uh-oh!" Ashley joked, winking at me. Great, now I have to not only protect her from a psycho fan girl, but now I have to protect her from Ashley's perv mode. Lovely.

After waiting around for about 1 hour, the doctor came out, looking grim. My heart licked up speed and I shot to my feet.

"Well, doc? Is she…?" I asked, not wanting to say my worst fears.

"Son, she will be just ok, I stopped the bleeding in time and everything will recover just nicely." he told me the best news of my life, and I almost hugged him, almost.

"So, what's wrong doc? That face of yours isn't making me feel better." I carefully read his face, and there was something wrong.

"Its financial business, Zoey has a huge medical bill now. She has no medical insurance. I can't let her stay here and recover if she has no plans on paying this bill. I will let the surgery go, due to my lack of thoroughness. But…" he trailed off, leaving the rest to my imagination.

"That's ok, doc, leave it all to me." I said with such confidence, he believed me. He smiled and walked away. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I thought I would never have to use. I knew a guy that owed me big time.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Chapter 5 is COMPLETE! Sorry it was so dramatic, and I hope nothing in here was stupid, but everything that happened in this chapter will paved a beautiful, suspenseful road to future chapters! I hope those of you reading this will REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I have had only one constant reviewer, so a shout out to InnocentAmy! Thanks for supporting this newbie's story! If you have any thing you would like to see happen, message me or something, and I'll think about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! Sorry I took so long… don't hate me! Lol Read and… REVIEW! Please? You'll get a shout out, and, speaking of which, I'm giving a shout out to Yoru Nyan-Chan! I thank you yet again for your support! Another shout out to InnocentAmy for being a supporter from the very beginning! Enjoy! (I hope!) XOXO**

**C.C's POV**

After arguing for what seemed like hours with the Warped Tour Manager about medical insurance paying for my sweet Zoey's bill. I had finally agreed to help pay half, that came out of my own pocket, not the entire band's pocket. I hung up and joined my band members in the room were Zoey slept. She had a peaceful look on her face and I smiled to myself. I sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand again. I looked around to see everyone asleep. They came here straight after the meet and greet (which I skipped) and they hadn't gotten any rest. I was thinking about joining them when the doctor came in quietly.

"Well now, she's very special to have this many visitors." He smiled, and I smiled with him. He had no idea.

"Yeah, she's amazing, but when will she wake up?" I was dying to talk to her, look into her beautiful Hazel eyes, to hear sweet soft voice with a hint of sarcasm at times.

"She'll wake today, and if her checkup is alright, she can leave today, that is, if you think you can take care of her. Meaning, make sure she has her medicine, make sure she rests, and report any head aches and the severity of the pain, promise that and you can leave on your tour." He checked her vitals and put some medicine in her I.V.

"Uh, what's that?" I asked, referring to the liquid being inserted into the small tube.

"Young man, doubt worry so much! This will help her come out of her deep sleep. "Completely safe, nothing can go wrong." I nodded my head and watched the doctor leave. As the door shut with a 'BAM' I silently cursed the doctor as Andy and Lucy woke up with a startled expression. Andy looked dazed while Lucy looked still asleep. Lucy laid her head back on Jake's shoulder and fell to sleep, Andy, on the other hand, got up and sat across from me, on the other side of Zoey's bed.

"Yo, bro, any news?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, the stupid as hell doctor just left." I said, a little bit too angrily. Andy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You mean he doesn't know if Zoey will… ya know… kick the bucket?" Andy looked down with a timid look on his face.

"Don't refer to Zoey's death like that, man! And no, she's not going to leave this world, the stupid doctor woke you up. Ya need rest man, your like the walking dead… smell like one too." I teased him, smiling to break the tension.

Andy rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well, you don't smell like a rose either, piggy." he laughed half asleep.

"Who wants to smell like a flower anyway? Its not manly." I posed a manly looking pose that made Andy laugh a little louder.

"Haha, ohh. Dude, lets talk some seriousness now. What have you decided to do about the crazy psychopathic fan girl?" Andy's face grew serious, and I put away the fun and games as well.

"I decided not to tell her and ask her if she wants to join us on tour. I'll tell her that I don't want a long-distance relationship. Hopefully, I can persuade her to stay with us. I can't tell ya how much my fingers are crossed." I have been silently praying to whoever's out there to help me. I haven't been an awful person, have I? I didn't think so, but there was that one time when I…

"Earth to C.C, come back to earth bro." Andy interrupted my thoughts and was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, what?" I focused on him again, putting my absent minded thoughts away.

"I said, I'll help you with her. Mr. smooth talker over here will have her eating out of the palm of my hand." Andy gestured to himself and smirked again.

"Oh, crap, she'll never wanna join us on tour." I said with mock sadness. I looked at my Zoey and smiled, mostly to myself. I imagined her with us on tour, sleeping with me every night, being with her every day, it sounded perfect.

"Hey, C.C, look." Andy pointed at Zoey and I noticed she was stirring in her sleep. I grew very anxious and started jumping my leg up and down quickly.

"Huh…oh my head…" Zoey whispered groggily. She was so cute when she had a sleepy voice.

"Zoey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked, my voice gentle, not to hurt to hurt her head anymore.

"Me..head? Owww" Zoey started tearing up and my heart almost stopped, I didn't want to see her cry.

"Shhh, Zoey, don't cry, you need the doctor? Please don't cry, Zo!" I carefully rubbed her head. I kept making soothing sounds while the doctor came. When the doctor did come, I swear I wanted to kill him.

"Oh, my, I forgot to give her the pain medicine. My bad." the doctor shrugged off his mistake like it wasn't a problem.

"Your bad? YOUR BAD? She's in pain over here and you shrug it off like its nothing?" My anger grew fast, I just lost it. I stood quickly and I was about to hit the man when I heard,

"Christian Coma, calm down, now!" Zoey's firm tone came from behind me, I stopped immediately.

"I-I sorry." I mumbled, trying to figure out why I lost it.

"Its ok, C.C, I know how tired and stressed you are. Chill, ok?" Zoey said in a sweeter tone, and I instantly melted with her words.

"Yeah, bro', go get laid, Jeesh." Ashley teased, waking up from my little outburst.

"I need some air you guys, sorry babe." I walked out the door without a response. I ran out the hospital and out into the street. All my pint up anger and stress came out all at once, and a few trashcans came victim to my fury.

**Zoey's POV**

The pain was bearable now and it didn't make me want to cry. It has been exactly 37 minutes since C.C left. Ashley was trying to comfort me while Andy and the others went to look for him. I'm starting to get really worried. I can leave the hospital today, but I didn't want to leave C.C as well. Good things must come to an end, don't they.

"Ashley, I'm leaving now. Please tell C.C to call me." I gave him a piece of paper that had my number on it. I got out of bed, ignoring Ashley's disapproval.

"Come on Zoey, he'll be back! Don't, you don't need to do this. Whether or not you want me too, I'm staying around you." he told me with a serious face. All this drama has made Ashley, THE Ashley, serious. I couldn't stand it.

"Ash, you know a secret. Everyone knows a secret. Oh, wait, not everyone, just me. There is a problem with that. And everyone is too serious now. I wont stand for it!" my tone got a little loud and Ashley smirked.

"Well then get in bed, lay down and take it." I glared at him with blind fury. He flinched and added," Too soon?" I simply nodded my head yes and started walking towards the bathroom. I heard a low whistle behind me and I turned to see Ashley looking at me with lustful eyes.

"What…?" I asked.

"You have a sweet little ass." Ashley was in full pervert mode.

"Damn it! I forgot these stupid little gowns had no back to it!" I covered my booty with my hands and closed the distance between me and the bathroom. I started to change when I got really tired. I sat on the toilet with the lid down and took a break. I rested my elbows on my knees and laid my head in my hands. I was breathing heavy, and this really concerned me. Maybe I need to stay with Ashley until we hear from the others. Not even Lucy was answering her phone. Every little thing was pissing me off, and that just pissed me off more. Being pissed off wasn't a good idea right now for me. I got up and finished dressing. I walked out the door and saw Ashley outside the room on the phone. I sneaked over and ease dropped on his conversation.

"Yeah dude, she's awake, and she's pissed. COME. OVER. HERE. SOON. She's freaking me out with her talking of leaving us." Ashley whispered urgently into the phone. There was a brief pause and Ashley replied,

"Ok, Ok, OK! I will, I will.." Ashley hung up the phone and turned around to see me smirking at him.

"Oh.. Crap, how long you been there?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough to know your hiding something." I shot back. Ashley put up his hands in defense and said,

"Hey, you want answers right? C.C told me too take you to him and you'll get every answer you want." Ashley grabbed hiss motorcycle keys and gestured for me to follow. I slowly went after him, but I wobbled and tripped. He held onto my arm with the most serious look on his face. With every step we took, the more and more I grew uneasy. I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for the unknown. I walked out the hospital door and had no idea what I was in for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, im so so so so so so sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Things have been so chaotic with death and just being plain busy! I kinda lost the motivation to write anymore but im changing that! This chapter is very short. very very VERY short. But I just wanted to hurry up and let you guys know I will start updating more often :) I promise i'll do better xoxo**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

It was cloudy and cold for a spring afternoon. _I guess this weather sets the mood perfectly. Everyone is so… serious. Black Veil Brides are serious. Something is seriously wrong… _Zoey thought to herself as she struggled to hold onto Ashley while riding the motorcycle. She hugged his torso and laid her head on his back and closed her eyes. She hated motorcycles, always made her uneasy. She trusted Ashley though, so it evened out in the end.

40 minutes had past, and he slowed to a stop in front of their "HQ" as I liked to call it. I never had been here before, so my interest was peeked. Ashley got off, and then lifted me up like a toddler off the motorcycle.

"I could have done that you know. I'm not a child." I stated, a little grumpy.

"Oh, I know, I just couldn't keep my hands off of you any longer." He winked and smirked, and I had a strong urge to smack his face, but, being the nice person I am, I denied that urge. He lead me to the front door and let me walk in. I was bombarded by C.C rushing towards me and bear hugging me, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"C-C.C! Calm your tits babe!" I giggled, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face into his neck.

"How can I calm something I don't have sugar?" He grinned and kissed my head gently. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine, and just held me. I was so warm and felt so safe. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"Its time for answers Hun, I've waited long enough. Haven't I?" I whispered. Someone behind me coughed and my attention was brought back to the others staring at our embrace. I blushed and stepped back, composing myself as the others laughed at my attempt. C.C simply walked with me, not letting me go. He lead me to the huge black leather sofa and sat down with me.

"In the beginning, I wasn't going to tell you this, I didn't want to scare you. But some things happened and Jinxx, Jake, and Lucy forcefully persuaded Andy and I to tell you." he shot a dirty look at them before he continued.

" Anyways, I'm sorry for everything. It is all my fault…" C.C trailed off, looking away, as he clenched his jaw.

" C.C, babe. No hun, you can tell me. Its not your fault, whatever it is." I rubbed his arm soothingly, unease growing strong in my stomach.

" You are being stalked. And you have a death threat. All because of me, Zo, all because of me. Me and my career…" C.C looked at me with worry in his eyes. I just stared at him.

_This cant be true. This cant be happening! I'm nothing special, never have been. But I am basically dating C.C.. its just not official, but some crazy fan girl could take this the wrong way and…_

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE PUT YOU GUYS IN DANGER. I-I NEED TO LEAVE. I NEED TO-.." I stood up quickly and got extremely dizzy. I fell back onto the couch with my head rolling around.

"Zoey! Calm down baby, you did no such thing. You're not going to leave either, I need to be close to you and protect you. We all do." C.C gestured to everyone in the room, all whom I completely forgotten about. They were all so quiet and still.

"Zoey, we want to do this. I told everyone else and they all agreed quickly to my idea." Andy half whispered. He was hunched over in the corner with his hands stuck in his pockets. He looked down.

_They are all legitimately worried. _I thought to myself.

"You guys are really something. You treat me and Lu-Lu as if we have always been apart of your little family here. You're all willing to do this.. Its just nothing less than amazing." I spoke quietly, tears forming in my eyes.

"I will do whatever you think is right. And I wont cause any problems." I confirmed with a smile on my face. I leaned over and kissed C.C on the cheek and caressed the side of his face.

"And it'll be all worth it if I'm with you." I whispered in C.C's ear, preventing anyone to hear. Around me there was murmurs of acceptance and everyone seemed to be in a much lighter mood. C.C hugged me and helped me stand up. We all group hugged and I smiled at every single person in the group.

"If we stand together we will be unbroken." I quoted their song and made the rock on sign. Everyone mimicked me and Lucy giggled. We joined hands and raised them above our heads.

"We are the Black Veil Brides!" we yelled as we mentally prepared ourselves for the trails ahead of us.

* * *

**TAH DAH! there you have it, the dinky chapter 6! I will make the next chapter longer. Much longer :) Please don't hate me ;~; REVIEW lol**


End file.
